Discussion Rules
Introduction is a site where the members attempt to index the statistics of characters across different fictional franchises. This leads to much discussion about certain feats, statements and calcs, about their validity, reliability, etcetera. However, certain topics keep popping up repeatedly, generally made by new members, despite being discussed and resolved multiple times in the past. The managing staff has grown weary continuously settling the more controversial issues to rest again and again, and hence have listed a few rules, to limit redundant discussions. The listed rules are to be followed for discussions ( ), in addition to the site rules. General Rules *In the profile talk pages, please sign with your username at the end of your posts, by adding four "~" signs. *Before starting to argue in the forums, please read the logical fallacies page. *First check if a certain topic has been handled previously. Since the search function does not work properly yet (the Fandom staff are trying to fix it), you can visit the profile page of a concerned specific character, or verse/franchise/fiction, and check the "See more discussions" link at the bottom right corner of the page for tagged related topics. This usually works more easily. *Building upon the previous suggestion, make sure to add topics for the "verse" and main characters related to your forum threads, in order to make it easier for other members to find them later on. *Only add topics that are directly relevant to the discussion threads. This includes the names of verses and characters for which revisions are being argued about. However, do not add mostly unrelated topics], such as for instruction or policy pages, unless the contents of the pages themselves are being discussed. Otherwise it will get hard to find important older discussions for each particular subject. *When arguing for changing character statistics, do not assume that the staff will have in-depth knowledge about the fictional franchise in question. Make sure to explain your suggestions in a structured manner that is easy to comprehend. You will not be allowed to change any statistics if people cannot understand what you mean. *To reiterate, when creating content revision threads, it is best to keep your suggestions as structured and simple to understand as possible, so the staff will have an easier time evaluating the text. Avoid writing upgrade threads mainly based on assumptions from a limited amount of information, with no additional context or evidence to support them. *Before making sweeping or significant changes to characters or verse pages, please start a thread in the Content Revision forum first, so that the suggestions may be evaluated by the Staff and the community at large, to ensure that they are acceptable. The concluding evaluations must be handled by Discussion Moderators, Administrators, or Bureaucrats, who should make an effort to base their evaluations on valid arguments, not personal opinions. *To get better input in a content revision thread, inspect the Knowledgeable Members List for people who know much about a franchise, and leave polite notices on their message walls that ask them to participate in the discussion. *Don't repeatedly quote each other back-and-forth within the forums or message walls. This easily creates a long line of massive posts that make the threads nearly unreadable. *Generally try to avoid derailing content revision discussion threads from the original topic, We cannot deal with too many different subjects at once, so it is usually better to start a new thread instead. *The edit sessions generally expire after about 20 minutes, so if you write very long posts, please remember to first save them in a separate text editing program, so they do not disappear after your hard work writing them. *Wiki members who are not a part of the staff should not attempt to close threads, as doing so will only result in that it is removed from public view instead. *Please refrain from using the script unnecessarily, as it tends to derail and cause confusion. It should only be used in the Fun and Games forum, and even then only sparsely. *If there exist conflicting accepted calculations for the same feat, the calc group members should discuss which ones that are most reliable to use in their own forum. The calc group is free to ask for relevant information from reliable members, by using the Knowledgeable Members List or the associated verse page list of supporters. After a decision thas been reached, and the most reliable calculations have been selected, a discussion should be started in the content revision forum to decide which characters that should scale to the feats. *We changed the tiering system after a long discussion among all of the regular users in this wiki, since it makes better logical sense, and uses a far greater scale, than the old one. It is not acceptable for new users to come here just to demand that we change it back. We are not going to do so, and they will have to accept and attempt to understand our current system. Franchise-Specific Rules [[Ben 10|'Ben 10']]' Rules' * Do not attempt to downgrade Alien X, Starbeard, Galactic Gladiator, and Celestialsapiens. We get constant messages in our walls to downgrade them to just Low 2-C or just 3-A, whether "they couldn't stop the destruction of the universe" or "it is an outlier as it was a one time thing". We are sick and tired of these constant downplays and messages and don't have the time to deal with this nonsense. * Do not try and refute Alien X's feat, where a mere fraction of his DNA was able to pierce through an extra dimensional barrier where the Contemelia said that it was "impossible" to breach through. Not only was his DNA able to easily pierce through it, but the Contemelia even noted this as "interesting" confirming that Celestialsapiens are above them and justifying their High 2-A rating. DC Comics Rules * Do not attempt to upgrade The Presence/Yahweh from DC Comics to tier 0, simply because he is stated to be omnipotent and is the verse's depiction of the monotheistic god. This topic has been discussed extensively in the past, and it has been concluded that the Presence has shown far too many limitations (Such as equals or near equals in power in Elaine Belloc and The Great Evil Beast, stating that he was created by human imagination, being mere fiction to Monitor-Mind The Overvoid, being severely damaged by Gabriel Hornblower, and being healed by Michael Demiurgos) to be ranked as anything beyond his 1-A rating. Also keep in mind that statements of omnipotence are never accepted as proof. Consequences Failure to follow one of these rules will come in severe consequences. New users who break one of these rules will get a warning, but after that you will get a permanent ban. No exceptions, including users who are familiar with this site. We are sick and tired of the constant upgrades and downgrades people message us just because of their favoritism or their hate for a certain character. We have dealt with these before in the past and we do not have the time and energy to read over and we won't bother wasting them to read over it. To reiterate: Breaking one of these rules and you will get a permanent ban. No exceptions Other Rules *Site Rules *Editing Rules *Versus Thread Rules *Chat Rules Category:Important Category:Administration